Lovely Family
by banana splitt
Summary: Akan selalu ada cerita dan sesuatu hal yang menarik di dalam sebuah keluarga.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by banana splitt

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Family<strong>

.

.

.

"Tambah lagi ramennya, Paman!"

Hokage ketujuh Uzumaki Naruto, di sela-sela kesibukkannya sebagai seorang pemimpin desa, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di kedai ramen Teuchi. Kedai ramen yang dulu selalu disinggahinya. Di sana ia duduk bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke, mantan rekan setimnya di tim tujuh dulu.

Sebenarnya, mereka di sana bukan semata-mata menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai dan menyantap semangkuk ramen. Justru mereka di sana tengah membicarakan hasil misi yang telah diselesaikan oleh Sasuke. Setelah kembali dari pengembaraannya Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan menikahi Sakura, gadis yang selalu setia mencintai dan menantinya. Kemudian setelah mereka menikah Sasuke resmi menjadi ninja Konoha kembali.

Alasan mengapa mereka memilih kedai Teuchi sebagai tempat pertemuan, tentu saja karena Naruto ingin makan makanan favoritnya. Ia belum makan siang, dan Hinata harus menjaga Himawari yang sedang sakit hingga tidak bisa mengantarkan makan siang untuk suaminya.

Naruto yang sekarang, memang masih tetap Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang selalu ceria dan rendah hati kepada siapapun. Hanya saja sekarang sikapnya terlihat lebih bijaksana. Tidak ada Naruto yang pecicilan seperti dulu. Tuntutan jabatan dan usia membuat ia semakin menekuni perannya menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, pria di sebelahnya juga semakin terlihat dewasa. Selain fisik, sikap Sasuke juga semakin menunjukkan kematangannya. Penampilan Sasuke saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan mendiang ayahnya dulu. Tenang dan tetap dingin. Tapi entah mengapa sikap-sikap dewasa mereka tidak berlaku jika mereka sedang berdua saja seperti ini.

"Ah, tidak terasa sudah hampir sepuluh tahun setelah perang ninja." Naruto menggulirkan matanya ke sekeliling kedai. Mencoba menggali ingatan tentang kenangan akan kedai di mana mereka berada saat ini. Banyak perubahan di sana-sini setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Matanya kemudian berhenti pada sosok pria tua yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah paman Teuchi, si pemilik kedai yang sekarang nampak terlihat sudah semakin tua.

"Kita semua sudah menikah, berkeluarga, bahkan anak-anak kita sudah tumbuh besar. Aku jadi merasa sudah tua," ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke melirik, mengamati Naruto dari ekor matanya. Pria di sebelahnya ini sudah banyak menciptakan banyak perubahan dan juga sangat berjasa besar dalam sejarah hidupnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, mereka sekarang sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki penerus masing-masing. Jika dulu Naruto tidak menolongnya membawa ke jalan yang benar, tentu saja ia tidak akan sampai di sini. Tidak bisa merasakan kedamaian, tidak dapat melihat kembali kampung halamannya, tidak bisa menyadari perasannya terhadap Sakura, dan tidak pernah bisa melihat buah hatinya. Rasanya jutaan terima kasih tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa terima kasih Sasuke pada Naruto, sehabat sejatinya.

"Hei, Sasuke...," Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, ia lalu memasang cengiran rubah yang nampak terlihat licik, "kau pernah mengaku kalah padaku 'kan? Tak kusangka untuk urusan keturunan aku juga yang menang. Padahal kau yang dulu gembar-gembor ingin merestorasi klanmu." Naruto berucap bangga dengan wajah berbinar dan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Satu lagi hal yang tidak akan berubah dari Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Mereka akan tetap dan selalu bersaing satu sama lain.

"Ceh, kau tidak usah sombong. Sarada juga sebentar lagi akan punya adik. Dan akan kujamin adiknya lebih banyak dari putramu yang berisik itu," tutur Sasuke tenang, sedikit merasa tidak terima jika sudah menyangkut tentang restorasi klannya. Bukannya ia tidak mau mempunyai banyak anak dan mengembalikan populasi klan Uchiha. Tapi kesibukannya dengan misi dan segala tetek bengek mengenai tanggung jawabnya sebagai ninja elite Konoha mengharuskan ia jarang pulang ke rumah. Sehingga hal itu membuat jadwal 'membuat anak' dengan Sakuranya terganggu. Bahkan ia juga jadi jarang bertemu dengan putri kecilnya.

"Apa kau bilang! Putraku itu bukan berisik tapi keren seperti ayahnya, _ttebayo_! Bahkan aku rasa putrimu pasti sudah tergila-gila dengan anakku yang tampan itu."

Sudut siku-siku mulai menghiasi dahi Sasuke. Telinganya rasanya panas mendengar fitnah yang diucapkan Naruto

"Putriku tidak akan menyukai laki-laki seperti putramu. Ayahnya saja berkali-kali ditolak apalagi putranya," jawab Sasuke kalem.

Brak!

Naruto menggebrak meja di depannya. Kian emosi karena tidak terima kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan dulu di ungkit kembali. Apalagi wanita yang selalu menolak cintanya sekarang sudah jadi istri dari pria di hadapannya ini. Menyebalkan.

"Sakura_-chan_ menolakku karena ia sudah dibutakan cinta pada seorang pria sok keren sepertimu, _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"Baik, kalau begitu kita bertaruh," Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah misterius kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk, tengah dan manisnya,"kalau dalam tiga bulan Sakura-_chan_ belum hamil lagi. Kau harus keliling konoha mengenakan baju milik Guy-_sensei."_

Naruto tersenyum sadis. Bagaimanapun Naruto tahu Sasuke adalah pria dengan harga diri tinggi. Meminta jatah pada Sakura saja ia yakin Sasuke pasti kesulitan. Gengsi Uchihanya 'kan sangat tinggi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan hal itu berlaku juga untuk istrinya sendiri. Lihat saja buktinya, ia sudah punya dua orang anak. Sedang Sasuke baru memiliki satu orang anak.

Di sisi lain Sasuke langsung menghadiahi Naruto dengan tatapan super tajam miliknya. Seandainya saja ia tidak ingat sudah punya anak istri dan Naruto merupakan sahabat yang berjasa besar untuknya. Ia mungkin sudah melayangkan amaterasu pada mulut nista Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, _Teme?"_ cibir Naruto yang tidak sadar aura hitam Sasuke sudah menguar kuat, ia justru bertingkah semakin menjengkelkan di mata Sasuke.

"Hn, aku terima tantanganmu, _Dobe._ Tapi jika aku yang menang..." Sasuke menyeringai kejam, "aku juga ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini tidak kalah mengerikan dengan ekspresi Naruto sebelumnya. Ia seolah menyimpan rencana jahat sejahat-jahatnya untuk sahabat _Dobe_-nya.

"Ayah!"

Suara imut namun lantang menginterupsi kontak panas kedua pria berbeda warna rambut dan kulit ini.

Merasa familiar dengan suara yang menginterupsinya, Sasuke menoleh terlebih dahulu ke arah sumber suara. Di sana sudah berdiri sosok gadis kecil berkacamata merah yang menatapnya dengan wajah cemas. Napas gadis kecil itu tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya ia habis berlari dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Sarada?"

"Ayah, ibu jatuh pingsan!"

"Apa? di mana ibumu?"

"Ada di rumah, kita harus segera pulang, Ayah!"

**.**

.

.

Sasuke melompat dari dahan ke dahan hingga atap rumah penduduk. Dengan Sarada yang ada di gendongannya ia mempercepat lompatannya agar segera sampai di rumah. Ia benar-benar cemas, namun ia tidak ingin panik. Apalagi saat ini ada Sarada bersamanya.

Sesampainya di halaman depan, Sasuke segera menurunkan Sarada dan berlari masuk. Dilihatnya Sakura terbaring di atas futon di ruang tengah kediamannya.

Namun ia sedikit bernapas lega ketika mengetahui kalau Sakura tidak sendirian. Ia mendapati Ino, sahabat istrinya itu tengah duduk di sisi Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang masih nampak lemas hanya tersenyum lemah. Hatinya menghangat melihat seseorang yang dirindukannya ada di depan mata. Sudah satu bulan Sasuke pergi misi. Ia sungguh merindukan suaminya. Sasuke membalas tatapan rindu Sakura dengan raut wajah cemas, walaupun tidak terlalu kentara. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat Sakura bahagia.

"Ibu," Sarada yang tadi ada di belakang Sasuke segera menyerbu mendekati sang ibu.

"Ibu, Ibu tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sarada menatap Sakura penuh harap. Ia cemas akan kondisi ibunya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sang ibu.

"Kau tenang saja Sarada-_chan_, ibumu akan baik-baik saja," sela Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sarada yang ditujukan pada Sakura.

Mata ino lalu beralih menatap Sasuke. Ino melipat tangannya. Lalu menatap galak pada mantan pujaan hatinya. "Dan kau," tunjuk Ino pada Sasuke, "sebagai suami seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan anak dan istrimu. Jangan terlalu sibuk di luar rumah, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Ino merotasikan bola matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dulu ia begitu memuja pria ini. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga sahabatnya diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan menghadapi suami macam Sasuke. Ah, dia lupa hanya Sakura satu-satunya wanita yang bisa bertahan untuk Sasuke di segala macam kondisi.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Setelah mengantar Yamanaka Ino sampai pintu depan. Sasuke kembali menemani sang istri yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang mereka. Ia harus tahu mengapa istrinya yang perkasa bisa jatuh sakit hingga pingsan begini.

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Nampak jelas raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia belum puas dengan apa yang diutarakan sang istri. Ia tahu tenaga istrinya itu super, beda dengan wanita lainnnya. Jadi tidak mungkin jika hal sepele bisa membuat Sakura tumbang.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengaku. Kemarin aku membantu Shizune _senpai_ drumah sakit. Ia sedang banyak pasien waktu itu. Hanya saja sepertinya tubuhku kurang fit."

Sasuke melotot. Raut wajahnya nampak tidak bersahabat. "Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Kau pasti lelah sepulang misi, tapi aku justru menyusahkanmu. Kau tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja," tuturnya pelan. Sejak mereka menikah. Atas perintah Sasuke, Sakura berhenti bekerja di rumah sakit. Satu-satunya alasan ia melarang Sakura bekerja karena ia ingin Sakura lebih fokus dalam mengurus rumah dan buah hati mereka. Kalaupun Sakura diminta bantuan, ia hanya diijinkan membantu jika persoalan yang dihadapi memang cukup pelik. Dan membutuhkan bantuan _iryonin_ handal seperti Sakura.

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa berkutik."Sekali lagi maafkan aku, sebenarnya... aku sudah menangani dua operasi kecil."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Istrinya memang orang yang keras kepala. Terkadang sulit untuk menghalau kemauannya yang tinggi. Apalagi urusan menolong orang. "Jangan diulangi lagi."

Selain khawatir, separuh hati Sasuke sebenarnya agak kecewa melihat kondisi Sakura sekarang ini. Karena kondisinya itu, mau tidak mau rencananya harus ditunda terlebih dahulu. Tidak mungkin ia akan membahas dan merencanakan prihal calon adik Sarada saat Sakura sedang sakit seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh ia masih punya waktu tiga bulan. Yang penting jangan sampai ia kalah dari Naruto dan harus mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna hijau milik Lee. Amit-amit tujuh turunan. "Istirahatlah, dan jangan membantah," titahnya penuh penekanan seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari Sasuke menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor Hokage."

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi. Membiarkan Sasuke kembali mengurusi pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Hai, Sarada-chan. Hihihi..." Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu berlari menghampiri Sarada yang tengah duduk di kursinya.

"Berisik, jangan ganggu aku."Sarada berujar dingin, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangnnya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Mengabaikan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang cemberut mendengar jawaban Sarada.

"Jangan seperti itu Sarada-_chan._ Aku hanya mau bertanya apa kau sudah membuat tugas dari Aburame-_sensei_?"

"Sudah atau belum tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Uzumaki Borutu, anak sulung Hokage ketujuh dan teman sekelas Uchiha Sarada, menatap kesal pada gadis berkacamata di sampingnya. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya persis seperti yang sering dilakukan ayahnya dahulu.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat sedikit saja, boleh yah?" pintanya memelas.

Sarada menatap tajam Bolt―panggilan untuk Boruto. "Tanya saja pada ayah dan ibumu," jawabnya ketus.

Bolt menghela napas lemah wajahnya nampak sedih. "Ayah selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan ibu sepertinya sedang sibuk mengurus Hima-_chan._ Adikku itu sedang sakit. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terabaikan oleh ibu."

Sarada melirik, sedikit iba dengan teman sekelasnya ini. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh si kepala pirang di sampingnya. Mereka memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Sama-sama punya ayah yang tampan dan super sibuk dan ibu yang merupakan _kunoichi_ cantik andalan Konoha. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuat mereka berbeda dan cukup membuat Sarada penasaran.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya saudara?"

"Eh?"

Bolt mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak siap dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari konteks pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Maksudmu punya adik?"

Sarada meanganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, tentu saja menyenangkan. Kalau kau punya adik, kau bisa bermain bersama adikmu dan berbagi apa saja dengannya!" seru Bolt antusias, tidak menyadari mimik wajah Sarada yang berubah murung.

Biarpun bodoh, Bolt ternyata lebih beruntung daripada dirinya. Setidaknya Bolt mempunyai suatu hal yang tidak ia miliki di dunia ini. Setidaknya di rumah ada orang lain yang bisa menemaninya selain sang ibu. Seperti kata Bolt tadi, setidaknya ada seseoarang untuk berbagi selain kedua orang tuanya. Sarada merutuk dalam hati, sebenarnya ia benci mengakui ini. Tapi faktanya Bolt memang selangkah lebih maju darinya. Saudara... adik... hmm rasanya hal itu terdengar asing baginya. Tapi di sudut hati Sarada, ia mengakui ada sebuah rasa ingin tahu yang cukup besar tentang bagaimana rasanya mempunyai saudara.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_. Aku pulang."

Sarada memasuki rumahnya perlahan. Sedikit heran tidak mendengar suara sahutan ceria dari sang ibu. Ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, wilayah kekuasaan ibunya. Kemungkinan besar ibunya ada di sana. Namun setelah sampai, ia tidak juga menemukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Ibu..." panggilnya sedikit lebih kencang, berharap sang ibu menyahut dan mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Ibu..." Sarada masih berusaha sekali lagi.

Tidak biasanya sang ibu tidak menyambut dirinya sepulang sekolah. Sesaat ia berpikir apa ibunya ada di rumah sakit? Tapi pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci. Lagipula rasanya tidak mungkin ibunya bepergian keluar, karena ayahnya sudah melarang keras ibunya keluar rumah.

Sarada memutuskan melangkah ke kamar orang tuanya. Mudah-mudahan ibunya ada di sana. Dan benar saja, kedua iris hitam miliknya menangkap sang ibu yang tengah tertidur dalam damai.

Sarada mengernyitkan dahi, tidak biasanya sang ibu tidur di jam seperti ini. Dan dari raut wajah ibunya yang sedikit pucat, nampak ibunya seperti orang yang kelelahan. Ibunya mungkin masih sakit karena itu ibunya masih butuh banyak istirahat.

Gadis Uchiha itu mendekat, diamatinya paras ibunya yang rupawan. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki ibu yang cantik, pintar dan baik hati. Walaupun sesekali jika ia nakal ibunya bisa bersikap galak dan menyeramkan. Tidak heran ibunya bisa mendapatkan hati ayahnya yang nampak sulit didapatkan, mengingat sikap ayahnya yang kaku dan dingin rasanya sulit untuk seorang perempuan meluluhkan hati pria seperti ayahnya. Mempunyai ayah yang tampan dan memiliki kekuatan besar serta ibu yang cantik dan memiliki kecerdasan dan kekuatan yang sama besarnya dengan sang ayah membuat ia sebagai anak merasa bersyukur dilahirkan diantara kedua orang tua seperti kedua orang tuanya. Ah, entah mengapa ia jadi merindukan saat-saat mereka berkumpul bersama.

"Sarada?"

Sarada tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia melihat sang ibu sudah bangun dan mencoba bangkit untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kau sudah pulang? Maaf Ibu ketiduran."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu 'kan sedang sakit."

Sarada memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping ibunya. "Bu, apa hari ini ayah pulang?" Jujur saja ia sangat rindu berkumpul dengan ayahnya.

Sakura tersenyum menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut hitam putrinya.

"Hm... sepertinya begitu," ujarnya lembut lalu mengacak surai kelam Sarada. "Anak ibu sudah besar dan cantik ya..."

Sarada menautkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya jadi memujinya begini. Biasanya kalau sudah begini ibunya akan menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu.

"Sarada Sayang, nanti bantu ibu di dapur menyiapkan makan malam ya? Ayahmu libur sampai tiga hari ke depan. Jadi nanti kita masak yang enak-enak, ok?"

Sarada menghembuskan napas, benar dugaannya. Insting Uchihanya memang sangat bagus.

.

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga uchiha nampak hening. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang menjadi latar suara.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sarada mendorong pringnya ke depan. Lalu menatap ayah dan ibunya yang juga hampir menyelesaikan makannya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama tidak makan malam bersama seperti ini. Ada perasaan hangat kala ia melihat kedua orang tua yang begitu ia cintai ini. Khususnya untuk sang ayah yang selalu pergi ke luar desa karena sibuk dengan misi dan segala pekerjaannya.

"Ayah, ibu, boleh aku minta sesuatu."

Sakura menatap putrinya, lalu tersenyum lebar. " Tentu saja boleh. kau ingin apa?"

Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu masih diam belum bereaksi dengan percakapan istri dan anaknya.

"Ano, apakah aku boleh minta adik?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Aah, kenapa tiba-tiba Sarada-_chan_ minta a-adik?"

Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumannya sebisa mungkin menutupi dirinya yang salah tingkah mendengar permintaan putrinya. Rona merah juga menghisasi wajah putih Sakura.

"Ingin saja, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai saudara."

Suasana kembali hening.

Sarada menatap penuh harap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Menunggu respon ayah dan ibunya.

"Bersabarlah, kami akan mengabulkan permintaanmu tidak lama lagi." putus suara baritone Sasuke dengan nada final.

Tanpa anak dan istrinya tahu, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Uchiha Sarada memang putrinya, putri kesayangannya. Karena Sarada ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan langsung pada Sakura niatnya 'membuat' adik untuk Sarada. Karena dengan begini ia sudah mempunyai alasan kuat untuk 'memproses' adik Sarada dengan Sakura malam ini.

"Terima kasih, Ayah!"

Sarada tersenyum puas. _'Akhirnya aku bisa menyamai si pirang bodoh itu, shannarooo!_'

.

.

.

Dengan langkah pasti dan percaya diri Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya dengan Sakura.

Setelah sekian lama tidak pulang ke rumah. Rasanya ia juga meridukan saat saat keintiman antara dirinya dan Sakura berdua saja. Ia sedikit merasa brengsek, sebagai suami ia tidak bisa memberikan nafkah batin yang memadai bagi istrinya. Seringkali meninggalkan keluarga sebenarnya bukan keinginannya. Hanya saja ia masih merasa berdosa pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan juga kampung halamannya. Dengan bekerja keras sebagai ninja yang baik setidaknya ia berharap bisa membangun kembali dan mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan namun terbuang sia-sia selama ia menjadi _missing nin._

Sasuke mendadak gugup ketika ingin membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri. Seperti pengantin baru ia jadi salah tingkah kala mengingat harus mengulangi malam-malam panas dirinya dengan Sakura. Tapi jujur saja, ia juga tidak ingin munafik. Sesungguhnya ia juga meridukan belaian sang istri. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pria normal senormal-normalnya jadi ia juga membutuhkan belaian Sakura untuk meredam hasrat kelelakiannya.

Saat sampai di dalam kamar, Sasuke melihat Sakura sudah berbaring miring memunggunginya. Perlahan Sasuke naik ke atas tempat tidur. Masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan yang Sakura gunakan.

"Sakura...?" panggilnya serak. Berusaha menekan hasratnya ketika melihat lekuk pinggul Sakura.

"Sakura...?" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ehem kau sudah tidur?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Sakura...?"

Penasaran Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah istrinya. Betapa kecewanya ia saat tahu sang istri ternyata sudah tidur lebih dulu.

'_Sialan, gagal lagi!'_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke benar-benar dibuat senewen dua hari belakangan ini. Setiap ia mencoba memberi isyarat pada Sakura kalau ia sedang menginginkannya, wanita itu pasti melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghindarinya seolah tidak mengerti kode-kode yang ia berikan. Padahal Sasuke tahu, orang yang paling mengerti dirinya adalah Sakura. Biasanya istrinya sangat peka dengan segala hal tentangnya. Hanya menggunakan gesture tubuh saja, Sakura biasanya bisa paham apa yang diingankannya. Namun saat ia benar-benar mengnginkan wanita itu mengapa Sakura tidak mengerti juga.

Pertama, sebagai pria dewasa yang memiliki hasrat ia ingin haknya sebagai suami dipenuhi. Kedua, ia memang ingin punya anak lagi. Ketiga, ia ingin mengabulkan permintaan Sarada. Dan keempat ia tidak boleh kalah dari Naruto.

Dan untuk yang bagian yang pertama, itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke frustasi. Bagaimana tidak―entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan―tubuh Sakura dari hari ke hari nampak semakin berisi dan seksi. Membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan hasratnya.

Dengan berlatar hujan dan petir Uchiha Sasuke meratapi nasibnya sambil melompati atap rumah penduduk untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Setelah tadi siang ia resmi dinobatkan sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha. Ia harus disibukkan dengan stumpuk tugas mengenai keamanan desanya. Sehingga ia harus pulang selarut ini.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah. Setidaknya ia sudah membuat rencana untuk membuat Sakura tidak bisa menghindarinya malam ini.

"_Tadaima_."

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam rumahnya. Lampu ruang tamu juga sudah nampak gelap. Sepertinya Sakura dan Sarada sudah tidur. Ya Tuhan, jatah liburnya tinggal besok. Tiga minggu kedepan ia harus menjalankan misi keluar desa. Bagaimana ia bisa membuat Sakura mengandung anaknya lagi kalau ia tidak punya kesempatan.

Sasuke membuka pintu depan rumahnya menggunakan kunci cadangan milknya. Iamemasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar kusut.

Saat ia memasuki ruang tengah yang sama gelapnya dengan ruang tamu tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya dari belakang. Jika saja ia tidak hafal cakra orang di belakangnya ini. ia sudah pasti membanting tubuh orang tersebut dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan kemudian lampu seketika menyala, membuat matanya bisa menangkap putri kecilnya tengah memamerkan senyum tulus sambil membawa kue di kedua tangannya.

"Selamat datang, Ayah! selamat hari ayah!" Serunya ceria.

Sasuke masih terlihat kebingungan, belum bisa mencerna dengan baik kejutan untuknya.

"Selamat hari ayah Sasuk-_kun_, dan selamat atas pengangkatanmu sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha."

Sakura menarik Sasuke untuk duduk. Kini Sasuke sudah duduk diapit oleh Sakura di sisi Kiri dan Sarada di sisi kanannya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," bisik Sakura di dekat telinga Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tulus saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayah, ayo makan kuenya. Ini aku dan Ibu yang membuatnya," celoteh Sarada mengangsurkan pisau kue ke arah Sasuke.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami fase membahagiakan seperti ini. Ia sungguh mencintai wanita di sampingnya dan putri kecilnya yang manis. Ia sempat kehilangan keluarga, tapi sekarang Tuhan telah menggantinya dengan keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia.

"_Arigatou_,"bisik Sasuke seraya menarik Sarada ke atas pangkuan dan memeluknya lalu mencium kening Sakura di sisi kirinya.

"Oh, ya!"

Sarada mendongak memutus kontak antara ayah dan ibunya. "Ayah, aku dan Ibu punya satu kejutan lagi untuk Ayah,"

Sasuke mengernyit, ternyata masih ada kejutan untuknya lagi rupanya.

Sarada melirik pada sang ibu seperti meminta persetujuan. Kemudian Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada putrinya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan punya seorang adik!" semenjak Sarada lahir ke dunia rasanya Sasuke belum pernah melihat putrinya tersenyum seceria ini. Dan lagi apa katanya? Adik?

Sasuke reflek menoleh kembali pada Sakura setelah mengerti maksud ucapan Sarada. "Kau..."

"Hehe... sebenarnya sudah dua bulan, Maaf yah jadi telat memberitahumu,"

"Jadi..."

"Iya saat aku jatuh pingsan dua hari yang lalu itu aku baru menyadari kalau aku hamil. Tapi aku sengaja merahasiakannya darimu dan meminta Ino tutup mulut."

Sasuke menatap dalam wajah berseri Sakura dan sedetik kemudian ia akhirnya menarik sedikit sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"_Arigatou._"

Sasuke menarik Sakura, kembali mendaratkan ciumannya pada Sakura. Namun kali ini bukan di kening melainkan di bibir mungil istrinya. Mata Sasuke terpejam, meresapi kehangatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dasar hatinya. Biarpun malam ini ia tidak bisa mendapatkan kepuasan batiniah, namun berita kehamilan Sakura sudah cukup membuatnya melupakan semua beban yang ada.

Sasuke diam-diam bersyukur dalam hati. Dulu ia sempat lupa untuk bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Namun sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, beribu rasa syukur tak terkira selalu ia panjatkan pada Tuhan. Rasa syukur atas kebahagian yang ia dapat saat ini sungguh tak ternilai. Bersyukur bisa kembali ke kampung halamannya dan mempunyai orang-orang yang masih peduli padanya. Bersyukur memiliki sahabat sejati seperti Naruto. Bersyukur mempunyai wanita yang selalu setia mencintainya bagaimanapun keadaannya. Bersyukur karena sudah dikarunai putri yang cantik dan pintar. Dan sekarang kembali bersyukur karena anggota keluarganya akan bertambah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai, bahkan hampir saja tersenyum lebar. Jika Saja dia bukan seorang Uchiha ia pasti akan tersenyum selebar mungkin atau bila perlu memasang cengiran. Setelah mengetahui tentang kondisi Sakura. Ia tidak bisa tidak pamer pada Naruto yang sekarang sedang bersamanya.

"Kau lihat, beberapa bulan ke depan aku akan punya anak lagi. Jangan lupa dengan taruhannya, _Hokage-sama._"

Naruto cemberut. Ternyata Sasuke masih ingat dengan tantangannya. Dan sekarang mau tidak mau suka tidak suka Naruto harus menerima kekalahannya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan betapa tidak elitnya ia harus menggunakan _oiroke no jutsu_ di depan putranya. Bisa hancur pamornya sebagai Hokage berwibawa dan ayah yang keren.

"_Teme_, sialan!"

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>AN : saya tau ini maksa*pundungdipojokkan. Maaf, saya memang lemah banget untuk cannon. Apalagi author amatiran seperti saya. Selamat Sasusaku cannon. Selamat buat SSL :D

Oia sedikit klarifikasi, semua fic saya pure milik saya. Saya agak gimana gitu lihat ada satu review di fic mc saya dikatakan plagiat. Maaf ini adalah fiksi jika ada beberapa kesamaan poin (yang tidak mendasar) hampir sama itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Tolong sebelum berkomentar bisa dibedakan yang mana yang plagiat atau bukan. Terima kasih. Selamat membaca:)


End file.
